marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Devourer of Worlds
'The Devourer of Worlds Raid Event' The Devourer of Worlds Event is the ninth raid event and the twenty fourth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness New Features *Purple shards will be dropped once Being Galactus starts to appear as a raid boss and will have better rewards than Red or Orange shards. *New assignments will be added for the second half of the raid. *Card drops from missions and from shard exchanges will now be cards relevant to the event. New Cards Introduced *[Being Galactus|[First Being Galactus]] *[Thor|[Berserker Thor]] *[Human Torch|[Flyboy Human Torch]] *[Quill Star-Lord|[Peter Quill Star-Lord]] *[Awareness Silver Surfer|[Cosmic Awareness Silver Surfer]] *[Father Odin|[God Father Odin]] *[Beta-Ray Bill|[Annihilator Beta-Ray Bill]] *[Fallen One|[Precursor Fallen One]] *[Tamer Terrax|[The Tamer Terrax]] *[Galactus|[Ravenous Galactus]] *[Battle Born Volstagg|[To Battle Born Volstagg]] *[Seeker|[Herald Seeker]] *[Thought Doctor Doom|[Intelligent Thought Doctor Doom]] Raider Cards *[Thor|[Berserker Thor]] 1200% upgrade on ATK! 2600% when Fused! *[Father Odin|[God Father Odin]] 1100% upgrade on ATK! 2400% when Fused! *[Quill Star-Lord|[Peter Quill Star-Lord]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[Awareness Silver Surfer|[Cosmic Awareness Silver Surfer]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[Galactus|[Ravenous Galactus]] 700% upgrade on ATK! 1600% when Fused! *[Battle Born Volstagg|[To Battle Born Volstagg]] 700% upgrade on ATK! 1600% when Fused! *[Fallen One|[Precursor Fallen One]] 400% upgrade on ATK! 1000% when Fused! *[Tamer Terrax|[The Tamer Terrax]] 350% upgrade on ATK! 700% when Fused! *[Thought Doctor Doom|[Intelligent Thought Doctor Doom]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! *[Scarlet Spider|[Ascended Scarlet Spider]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! *[Invisible Woman|[Invisibility Invisible Woman]] 130% upgrade on ATK! 160% when Fused! *[Queen Emma Frost|[White Queen Emma Frost]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 250% when Fused! *[Thing|[Bedrock Thing]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 140% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Devourer of Worlds event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Boss Details Being Galactus Appears Between (ET): July 22nd, 4:00 am - July 24th, 4:00 am and, July 28th, 1:00 am - July 30th, 1:00 am * Multiple players can press the "Ask for Support" button when facing a Being Galactus] Raid boss. Dozens of agents can take on this cosmic threat at once. Rewards Personal Ranking Rewards Exact Placement Reward Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Being Galactus|[First Being Galactus]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward. Alliance Ranking Rewards Interim Ranking Rewards After the first half, players will get personal rewards based on their raid rating at the time. Top rankers will get the SSR card, Phoenix Force. Mr. Fantastic's Assignments Orange Processor Rewards *Get orange ISO-8 shards by defeating the enemy! *You can exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the ISO-8 processor for items or cards, whose quantities are shown next to them. *When you exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the processor, the quantities of cards or items in the processor will go down by however many you get. *If you get the featured card, you'll be able to switch processors. If you switch processors, the cards and items in the new processor will start with the default numbers. *If you switch processors twice and get all of the contents of the third processor, you'll be prompted to switch to exchanging orange ISO-8 shards directly. Category:Raid